


Stay over

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Jun stays over at his friend's house...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [](http://jheili.livejournal.com/profile)[**jheili**](http://jheili.livejournal.com/) 's real life story, and wacky ideas from [](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://octavialao.livejournal.com/)**octavialao**... There there Octavia, you finally got your wish. AND I didn't even kill you! How nice of me!

Jun had told Nino the day before. On hindsight he should have known better than to trust Nino to pass on the message properly.

 

Jun returned home after spending a fun night at his friend's house. They had fun talking till the wee hours of the morn, talking about random things and reminiscing about the old days way back then in high-school. He had not even step foot into the front door when it started.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME LAST NIGHT? WHY ARE YOU BACK ONLY NOW? I STAY UP ALL LIKE WAITING FOR YOU!!!!" Sho yelled.

Jun was shocked. He was not even expecting anyone to be home. But now, not only were all of his brothers home, bro no. 2 was yelling his head off at him.

"Why I was staying in my friend's house..." Jun answered, confused.

"OMG ARE YOU OKAY JUN? DID YOU ALL DRINK? DID YOU GET DRUNK? OMG THEY DIDN'T RAPE YOU DID THEY?" Sho continued, he was almost hysterical now.

Jun ignored his crazy brother, took off his shoes and walked into the living room. Lying lazily on the sofa was his eldest brother, eyes glued to the tv and watching some sort of fishing show. Beside him, or rather on him, lay Nino. As usual Nino had his eyes glued to his DS, and he was listening to his earphones. Meanwhile, Aiba was no where to be seen...

......

...

Until Jun caught sight of a strange shiny box hiding in a corner of the living. And just as Jun wanted to go nearer to investigate, the box moved.

"WOAH I'M INVISIBLE!" Aiba screamed as he charged towards Jun.

He looked ridiculous. There were mirrors taped together covering his head, body, arms and legs.

"No you are not," Jun scoffed at his hyperactive brother and shook his head.

Why does it feel like a nut house at home sometimes? Was he the only normal person around here?

"OI LISTEN TO ME!!!! WHY IS NOBODY LISTENING TO ME!!!" Sho screamed again in frustration.

Jun merely rolled his eyes.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! WHO HAS BEEN FEEDING YOU AND GIVING YOU POCKET MONEY AND TAKING CARE OF YOU SINCE YOU WERE YOUNG???" Sho yelled.

That statement caused Jun's blood to boil.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN THAT MUCH OLDER THAN ME!" Jun screeched.

Nino lazily took off his earphones to see what the commotion was about.

"Anyway I did tell Nino ni-chan yesterday before I left! It's not my fault he didn't tell you! AND I've freaking messaged you too! Don't you EVER check your phone?" Jun huffed.

"Relax Sho-chan, he just stayed over at his friend's house for the night, what's wrong with that? And he's freaking 25 already for goodness sake!" Nino chided.

"And before you start, I did tell you last night! You even said ok! You said EVEN okay!!" Nino accused.

"AND WHEN DID YOU TELL ME THAT!" Sho directed his anger at Nino this time.

"After you reached home last night! You were sitting right here and playing with Jigen!!!" Nino scoffed and rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, Jigen tottered out of his room.

"Perplur!" The toddler exclaimed as he pointed at Jun.

"Yeewllowww!" He cried excitedly as he walked towards Nino.

"Ooo my cuttie pie! Sorry did papa wake you up?" Sho cooed as he picked up his son, his attitude making an immediate 180.

"Are you hungry little one?" Sho continued minding his first born as Jun shook his head and proceeded to dumped his bag down in his room.

 

When Jun went back out to the living room a while later, it was as if the fight didn't happen at all. Ohno was -still- watching the TV show, only that the fishing program had ended and he was now watching some random variety show by the name of VS Arashi. Nino was still sleeping on Ohno. Well not exactly sleeping, by lying on top of Ohno and lazily pressing a few buttons on his DS. Sho was sitting at the dining table and feeding his son with goodness knows what concoction. Jun stifled a smile as he wondered how Jigen has not been poisoned yet. Maybe the kid will grow up to have a stomach of steel like his eldest brother. He shook his head as he wondered how his sister-in-law could possible trust Sho to feed the kid. Speaking of which...

"Junnie, give me a hand will you?" Aiba said.

He was struggling to get out of his boxy and strange mirror costume.

"Where's Octavia?" Jun asked as he helped lift the mirror box off Aiba's head.

Aiba shrugged as he said, "Oh you don't know? She's going to the resort till Tuesday. Something about meeting some friends coming over from Manila and Singapore..."

"Oh... and Jigen?" Jun asked.

"Sho's on leave till Wednesday, he'll take care of him." Aiba said with a nonchalant shrug.

Jun found the idea of leaving the kid with Sho alone at home disturbing but he didn't voice it out. So long as Sho doesn't burn the kitchen down... Maybe he should send his brother a list of home delivery numbers just to be safe...


End file.
